


Sailing Home

by MONANIK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Dry Humping, Feral Behavior, Inspired by Tarzan, Kageyama as Tarzan, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Tsukishima Kei, Researcher Tsukishima, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK
Summary: When Kei agreed to assist on a research expedition in the Congo Rainforest he hadn't counted on encoutering a man bred and born in the wilderness.Wild and feral, without a single word to his vocabulary, and yet painfully, disastrously gorgeous.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Sailing Home

**Author's Note:**

> sighs in why-can't-I-just-write-a-simple-one-shot-without-blowing-it-out-of-proportion
> 
> Anyways,  
> The tarzan Kagetsuki AU no one asked for 
> 
> Big thanks to Troy (@tsukishimatobio on twitter) for fueling me in this endeavor. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If it weren’t for Kei’s fascination with it, he would have never agreed to come join a crew of 106 people sailing for the shores of African jungles.

Two million square kilometers of green shrubbery, vicious snakes and spiders big enough to traumatize him lay before Victory as it docks. On the beach below, people had already gathered. Big, burly sailors and scrawny research volunteers were helping the crew unload their cargo and set up camp six kilometers inland. Green-painted jeeps stood parked just outside the thick shadows of the rainforest, though Kei had an inkling feeling those large, loud cars wouldn’t be of much help once the ground became too unmanageable to drive on further inland.

He took a deep breath, more so out of exhaustion than anything else, and looked past the rear of the ship and out onto the open waters they’d just spent weeks threading. It was an unbearably hot and humid day, the temperatures breaching past the forties and well into the fifties. With the sun shining bright and sizzling hot down his back he stepped off the boat and hauled his one belonging—the large travel bag he’d inherited from anunnecessarily worried father back home—down the ramp to the sandy beach.

Among sprinting, sweaty workers and exuberant researchers he spent his day, mostly inland where the sun could do no further damage upon his sensitive, pale skin—which had already turned a painful, rosy color. As it turned out, the shadows inland were nothing but a hallucinated oasis conjured up by a starved, dried up and shriveled brain.

By the time they’d set up camp and packed out the most of their equipment, the next sun had already risen, and Kei had a plethora of newly fashioned mosquito bites littering his skin. He could only imagine the size of the culprits that’d created them, and the numerous diseases they were so likely to carry. Regardless, he felt content to be surrounded by so many brilliant minds, all working towards a common goal.

A particularly rare type of beetle had recently been discovered in the Congo Rainforest region, and after accumulating enough funds to do so, the researchers at the center he worked at had decided on a spontaneous little excursion into the middle of nowhere. It smelled more like a waste of resources to Kei, and the general public of Japan at large, than anything else, but it made no difference to him. He was only there as a research assistant, which in his field translated to busyboy for some snobby know-it-all. It didn’t matter though. He was there, in the world’s second largest rainforest. Home to so many species of animals, insects and fungi. It was any scientist’s wet dream, so who was he to complain about the validity of the project?

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

His first week out in what he could only describe as what his particular hell would look, smell and sound like on doomsday, he’d grown quite tired of the pompous nature of the scientists, and the judgmental glares of the sailors and explorers with them. None of them liked Kei much. They’d made it perfectly, immaculately clear. If the blatant ignoring of his every question wasn’t enough of a pointer, getting kicked out of what the rookies called the “party tent” certainly was.

As party-some as you can get, that is, surrounded by nothing but nerds and aggressive alcoholics more prone to pissing in someone’s travelbag and passing out on it than being any fun to be around.

Whatever. It didn’t matter to him. They didn’t matter to him. He reasoned they wouldn’t miss him if he went off on his own for a while as he sneaked his way out of camp-bounds, and grumbled to himself that it didn’t matter even if they did care. They’d have to find someone else to fetch them vials, or run to the food-tent for their fourth coffee in two hours.

The idea made him smile, despite himself.

He pushed aside thick shrubbery and branches as he wandered further and further into the rainforest. This far out of camp bounds, the ground was particularly insufferable, and it seemed as though the volume of insects multiplied the further he went. They buzzed around his sensitive ears and crawled all over his skin like the little parasites they were. He ended up spending more time slapping himself and flailing around than actually walking, or getting anywhere, so he decided to turn and head back.

It was then that a particularly horrific looking spider decided to descend from above, hanging on a shiny thread of spiderweb right before his eyes.

 _Inches_ from his face.

He shrieked and stumbled backwards, right into the bushes, and when his feet lost touch with solid ground he knew he was doomed.

He fell, far, and landed many feet below right on his back—which cracked worryingly. Groaning, he slowly rolled over and began brushing off leaves and dirt off the white button-up he was wearing. It was well beyond ruined now, but that was the last of his concerns. When he looked up to from where he’d fallen he quickly realized the way back up would not be from where he was standing. It was a cliff he’d fallen off, more or less. The climb was far too steep and slippery to accomplish without gear, much less bare-handed, so he sighed loudly and groaned at his own stupidity.

“How embarrassing…” he muttered, and brushed off the dirt from his knees as he rose.

He didn’t seem to be suffering any major injuries, aside from a (probably) severely bruised and battered back and ass, but other than that everything felt and worked as it should, so he took a deep breath and began his trek through the thick forestry.

There was no use in him trying to figure out where he was, or where he’d come from, so he decided on following the wall of the cliff he’d fallen off. Either it’d lead him to a point from which he would climb or walk up, or if nothing else it’d keep him walking in a straight line so he wouldn’t get more lost than he already was.

As the sun began to set, and the last of the scorching daylight disappeared behind the large trees and bushes around him, a gentle chill came over him. It wasn’t that he was scared exactly, but he couldn’t deny the paranoia that overcame him as night fell like a thick, black blanket around him and he lost his most valuable—albeit weak—sense: sight.

Walking through a rainforest at night proved to be more difficult than it seemed. The thick bushes, vines and roots everywhere suddenly gave the impression of the many predators that hollered between the trees, and the vicious snakes that occupied the land he walked. He picked up a long stick, relying on his sense of touch alone and praying he wouldn’t grab a tail or some sort of snake instead, and resumed his trek with the stick poking the ground before him every step forward.

Whatever lurked down south would bite into the wooden stick first and not his similarly-shaped, albeit fleshy, leg.

After what felt like hours of walking he was surprised to glimpse, from the bushes ahead, a single shining light. Gasping, thinking he’d somehow found his way to camp, he sped up, but once he’d gotten closer he realized how wrong he’d been.

“The fuck…”

It wasn’t camp he’d stumbled onto, but rather a small, private owned, plane. It was old, both in model and condition, and seemed about ready for a proper burial—slowly decaying as it was. But from within, behind the many windows, light streamed out into the night like a beacon in the void. It appeared to be coming from a lonecandle poised by one of the windows, and Kei could see no movement coming from within.

He inched closer hesitantly, vary of potential poachers ravaging the area, but realized he had no choice but to run inside. The next moment thunder roared, and the sky opened up. Just like that, in a matter of seconds, what had been a calm, humid night had turned into a storm that wouldn’t let up until well into morning.

Jungles simply worked like that. One second you were enjoying a nice stroll and the next you were surviving the worst thunderstorm of your life. The threat of getting crushed by a tree, or dying of hypothermia, suddenly seemed far more urgent than whoever might be inside that lonesome airplane. He figured it must be strong enough if it’d survived this long in the jungle, and dashed right for the door.

He put his entire weight into slamming right through it and startled when it gave way as easily as if it were paper.

He fell to the floor inside the plane, but quickly rose to barricade the door back in place. Leaning against it as it rattled from the force of the wind outside, he finally allowed himself to breathe. The only sound in the plane was his ragged breathing and the rhythmic dripping of water from his soaked clothes.

That, and another creature, breathing just as loudly and yet not moving an inch.

He turned his head, slowly, and came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes and ink-black hair so long one could very well use it as a mop. He didn’t have time to move, or even react. The next second the stranger was on him, and it took everything within Kei to tear himself off the door and throw his weight forward, right into the opposite wall. A piece of metal sticking out from where rows of seats had once stood, tore into his skin and left a cut on his calf, but he paid it no mind.

There were more pressing matters at hand. Like the unnaturally speedy beast accompanying him in the abandoned plane currently out for blood.

The long-hair stranger dove for him once more, and just like Kei had, crashed right into the opposite wall, barely missing Kei’s retreating form.

“I’m not here to—to rob you!” he panted, dodging flying metal scraps and banana peels as he went, trying but failing to gain eye contact, or even stop the raging beast for more than a second, “I’m harmless!”

A worn sneaker whizzed past the top of his head when he ducked behind the remaining seats at the front of the plane.

“Stop!” he shouted over the roar of the storm, but received no answer. Instead he was answered with a growl, and next thing he knew he was pressed to the floor.

He wriggled and turned every which way, but the death grip on his wrists wouldn’t give, and the person pressing down on him with hisentire body weight was a whole lot heavier than Kei—for it was, as it turned out, that Kei was currently restrained and powerless beneath the weight of a man whom he now realized was not only dangerously hot, but also utterly and shamelessly naked. From where their hips pressed together he could feel the other’s soft cock resting against his thigh, and saw no other article of clothing anywhere else on the long-haired stranger.

They lay there, breathing together for a moment, just staring. Taking in each other. If Kei was surprised by what he was seeing, the stranger atop him was beyond delirious. There was no clear recognition in his eyes. Like he’d spent a decade not seeing a single human being. Was he stranded, perhaps?

Kei had the audacity to consider the stranger’s concerning expression for a whole minute before his eyes started wandering, dipping below eyecontact.

He was handsome—this stranded, mystery guy holding him down like a pro wrestler. Strong and dense in all the right places and with a jawline to sing praises to. Kei watched his parted lips as he panted, and the rise of fine-cut cheekbones—long lashes that framed gorgeous eyes.

“Who are you…?” he breathed, breaking the silence between them.

For a second he feared his question had gone unheard over the chaos going on outside their little bubble of safety, but the stranger’s eyes lit up. He’d heard him, that much was sure, but he didn’t seem to understand him.

Kei reasoned that, perhaps, this man didn’t speak English, so he tried Japanese instead.

“Who are you?” he tried again, articulating every word as clearly as he could.

Still, no answer came from the confused man above him. Strange. It was as if he rather than didn’t speak the same language simply… didn’t understand. Something on a primal level told him that the hollowness in this man’s eyes wasn’t shock, or even trauma-induced amnesia at play. No, this was something different entirely.

He glanced down at the man’s body once more. This time to analyze, to gather what information he could about the wild looking thing. A once-over told him he was definitely an adult. Perhaps in his late twenties, like Kei, and judging by the pattern of scars marring his skin he’d definitely been through rough times. He couldn’t find any burn marks, though. Or any other injury that would be indicative of a plane-crash victim. Judging by the state and model of the plane, he couldn’t have been a passenger on it, regardless. These models were long ago taken out of production. Longer than this man had been alive for, unless he was in fact immortal, which seemed unlikely.

Wiggling one wrist, gently, allowed him to free himself from the stranger’s grip, which eased some once he realized Kei wasn’t an immediate threat. He brought his right hand to gently trace the cuts decorating toned, sun-kissed arms, and repressed the most gentle of shivers when said arms flexed in reaction to his feather-like touch.

That confirmed it. This man hadn’t met another human being in a long time. Maybe since birth. The timeline was uncertain, but he was definitely touch starved and stranger-vary.

“ _What_ are you…” he whispered, more so to himself, as he allowed his hand a life of its own.

It rose to the width of a pair of shoulders strong enough to lift boulders, and then right back down to a strong, sweat-glistened chest. With his index finger he mapped the ragged edge of a small scar running across one of the stranger’s nipples, and gasped when he received a low growl in response.

He immediately retracted his hand, but the damage had been done. Heat exploded across Kei’s cheeks when he realized the junior pressing against his left thigh had awakened to his not-so-subtle fondling. Cursing quietly, he gulped and tipped his head back when the stranger above him let go of his wrists to instead cage him in between his elbows, face to face. They were so close that Kei could feel the heat of his lips. The slightest twitch of his head and they’d be kissing, but Kei feared the feral stranger had other things in mind.

A slow, firm drag of his hips against Kei’s was all it took for everything to go south. _Literally_. It didn’t take long for a rut or two to turn into full on dry-humping, and the worst part? Kei was _into it._ Very much so, indeed.

The slow drag of those strong hips, up and down along his thigh and crotch, was all it took to light his blood on fire and send bursts of pleasure coursing up his spine. He rutted back, moaning in time with his _oh-so-charming_ stranger, who was groaning hoarsely in his ear and biting into the tender flesh of his neck, and who quite obviously had never heard of soap in his life.

Sex truly is the universal language, because it didn’t take an Einstein to understand that Kei’s insistent floundering around their waists meant he wanted access to his pants so he could unbutton them and free himself. He spit into a shaky hand and reached down to grab them both and realized with a start and a spark of delight that the wild thing rutting into him was girthy and long, and so, so hot to the touch—throbbing in his hand. He swallowed, hard, and in that state of overpowering arousal realized that he wouldn’t last long.

Kei was no virgin, but he wasn’t exactly the school crush either. Having had the interests he has was enough to deter most potential partners, and when you top that with his glaringly obvious inferiority complex and general lack of positive social qualities you were left with what Kei liked to refer to as a partial-virgin. Virgin by heart and mind, not by body. He’d messed around with boys behind lockers, and given a blowjob or twoamong other, equally as un-christian things, but he’d never had the opportunity to be with a _man._ Not one like this, at least, who sent his head reeling with just the graze of teeth along his pulse.

It took him no longer than a mere ten minutes tops to squirm his way through his orgasm, but his handsome stranger wasn’t done. No, despite being right there alongside Kei, the guy kept going, seemingly possessing the stamina and refractory period of a rabbit in heat.

It was only then, with a random, jungle-man rutting against his exposed crotch and leg, that he realized what he’d done. Cursing, he tried to push the other off him, but he wouldn’t budge. Only growled threateningly in his ear, and gave Kei no warning before flipping him harshly over on his stomach to rub his cum-slick length against his ass.

The odds that this man currently dry humping his ass was one of those _raised-by-wolves_ kids, jungle edition, weresuddenlyveryhigh considering his simplistic nature. Kei had studied enough animal and insect species to easily spot said simplistic traits, those feral instincts, as obvious as they often were, and this jungle-man was definitely feral on every single level. Chances were, Kei was his first contact with another human being. If he, in theory, had sex with him, would it make him a predator? Just another mate? There was no right or wrong answer, he realized, but it didn’t feel right to take advantage of his simplistic nature—even though he was, in every sense, an adult.

And yet, despite the clear biological indicators that this was an adult, Kei hadn’t exactly gauged his mental age. Could he even speak? Write? Was he even capable of complex thought, or did he run on the most primal of human instincts alone? If he were to engage with him sexually, would it rob him of his innocence? Be an act of abuse? Or is he robbing him of his autonomy as a human by deciding everything for him?

As if to punctuate the absurdity of Kei’s current mental breakdown, the feral thing atop him grunted as he came a second time right over the swell of Kei’s ass. He could feel the heat creep up to the very tips of his ears, something which was only enhanced further when his own hardon rubbed against the rough floor beneath him. Raspy grunts and gasps and moans right next to his ears, and the hot girth between his legs, was enough to send him into override.

Kei realized, with rising trepidation, that his gentle jungle-giant wouldn’t give until he got what he wanted, but the problem was—aside from Kei’s inner moral dilemma—that he had no lube conveniently snuggled in his back pocket. Besides, he doubted the stranger grunting hotly into his ear would wait patiently for Kei to stretch himself open.

As he lay there, biting his lip to keep intact whatever dignity remained, the feral man just kept going, this time opting for shoving his cock between the flesh of Kei’s thighs, and as it turned out that was the last straw keeping his composure together. He rose his hips as much as he could, and arched his back obscenely to get at a better angle where the stranger’s cock would brush up against his balls properly. Kei moaned when it touched his own, throbbing cock from below. His big friend seemed more than happy with the change in energy, and even had the gall to let out a breathy chuckle. It was almost enough to make Kei doubt his supposed wildness, but the building pleasure in his gut refocused him on the task at hand: getting off.

As difficult as it was to snake an arm under himself and stroke his own cock, he decided it best to ride out his second orgasm untouched and drooling, with his mouth agape. Spouting obscenities into the humid air. Words that drowned out with the constant thrum of the downpour outside.

They lay there in their aftermath, panting, and when the strange man plopped right down on top of Kei, he did nothing but grunt half-heartedly in complaint.

“You’re heavy…” he muttered, even though he knew the man probably couldn’t understand him. To his surprise, however, the big guy did move. Rolling to the side, slowly and leisurely, he finally got off Kei, who lay there disheveled and dirty and sticky all over, and stretched out beside him.

He fixed his glasses, and slowly rose to his knees so that he could pull up his pants. When he felt more like himself again, par the residue drying on his sweaty skin, and the floorburns on his arms and legs, he glanced down to the half-asleep man whom he’d just done unspeakable things with. In the middle of a jungle. In the blatantly threatening weather. In a wrecked airplane from God know what decade.

The man was, if possible, even sexier then. Now that Kei could finally trail his gaze up and down that sculpted body, made to be whorshipped. Oh, the unspeakable things Kei would love to do to him, but couldn’t. How he ached to break him apart and build him back together. Show him all the ways in which sex could be so much more than mindless rutting. Alas, he couldn’t, and probably never would.

He was… etheral in the way the night sky was, or a shadow in the scorching sun. In the way light filtered through the leaves far above his head whenever he walked through forests and jungles. His eyes were a cold, sizzling blue, and they were glued to his face as much as Kei’s were to his. He placed one of his palms atop the other’s where it lay lax and unresponsive on the floor by Kei’s thigh, and measured the difference in texture and size. The other’s were warmer, bigger, more calloused. Kei’s were longer, softer, colder, and so delicate you wouldn’t think he’d worked a day in his life. Perhaps he hadn’t either. Aside from the crooked pointer and middle, which he broke some time years ago, his hands were pristine.

He looked back at his face, watched for any indication the other understood anything, but was met with an empty look. Save for the curiosity shining bright in those gorgeous eyes, the man was left as much in the dark as his princely features were, there, on the floor in the flickering light of the still burning candle. A crack of lightning sparked outside, and lit up the sharps cuts of his face for just a moment, but I’d been enough for Kei to decide.

He turned towards him, fully. “Tobio,” he said, and watched as the other’s eyes widened a fraction. “Tobio,” he repeated and rose a hand to point at the man. “Your name, for now, is Tobio. How’s that?” he asked, not expecting a reply.

True to his nature, Tobio didn’t say a word, but he lifted himself up on his elbows, and stared right into Kei’s very soul. He seemed earnestly interested. Perhaps he liked the ring of that word, that name.

Then, he spoke. Broken and raspy, and so deliciously deep, he said to him, “Tobio,” in the worst attempt at Japanese Kei had ever heard. Regardless, it warmed him from within.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “That’s you,” he said and repeated his motion of pointing at Tobio.

Tobio only looked down at Kei’s finger where it nearly touched his chest, and when Kei flicked him on the nose for it he actually frowned and growled. Kei wasn’t scared. This man, wild or not, was human first and foremost, and if he’d spent his life surrounded by animals and nature, perhaps he lacked the cruelty of humanity. Perhaps his animalistic nature made him a better person. Direkt. Abrupt. Honest.

Simple.

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

_I want to go_

_someplace far away_

_on my own_

_I’ll be sailing home_

⊱ ────── {⋆⌘⋆} ────── ⊰

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @MONANIK2 
> 
> Or buy me a ko-fi if you wish to support what I do uwu  
> ( https://ko-fi.com/monanik )
> 
> Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
